


scarlet billows start to spread

by anotherbuskitten



Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: “It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets.”― Voltaire





	scarlet billows start to spread

I

Tyr probably killed his mother, they say. Odin’s a good man, he’d marry the girl even if she was a whore, and no one can remember a day when the prince’s hands weren’t coloured red.

II

Thor adored his elder brother. Something of a pattern that, that they love them but only pick the worst to mimic. And Thor was always easy to manipulate – not that he’d ever kill his mother, not Frigga.

But he’ll kill his family one day. He’s almost innocent in that.

III

Loki – well who can say? He was never trusted, or beloved, but even so, until Thor’s coronation they never thought he was much for battle.

But after, he’s a good scapegoat for all those missing people and _‘bilgesnipe’_ deaths. So who knows?

IV

Balder’s a golden sun of a boy, perfect in every way imaginable – this is a Viking society, don’t forget, and the quietest ones often turn out to be berserkers in the end. We’ll find out come Ragnorok, I suppose.


End file.
